Content continues to be made available for consumption on a multitude of various devices. Users typically have the capability to access content at a plurality of devices within a subscriber premise and the content may be provided to a user through various transmission standards and mediums. For example, users may receive content such as broadcast television content (e.g., content delivered to a plurality of subscribers over one or more downstream channels), video-on-demand (VoD) content, streaming content (e.g., YouTube, Netflix, web-page content etc.), recorded content (e.g., content stored at a digital video recorder (DVR)), and other types of content. Users may consume (e.g., receive, display, record, otherwise interact with, etc.) content through various devices such as a set-top box (STB), television, computer, tablet, mobile device, gaming device, and others. With the continued growth and mixture of content consuming devices within a premise, it is desirable to improve upon systems and methods for monitoring content being consumed within the premise.
Generally, a home network provides multiple services to a subscriber, and the multiple services are often being accessed by a subscriber at the same time. For example, a subscriber might be viewing a broadcast television show through a STB, while a gateway device records a program. At the same time, another member of the subscriber's family might be viewing a different broadcast television show through a different STB, or streaming a movie through a Netflix application on a mobile device. While the subscriber's home network is carrying out this plurality of functions, the subscriber is unable to monitor everything that the home network is doing. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for monitoring content consumed by a group of devices.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.